The Evils Within
by mboutwell7
Summary: The Ponds are back at home, and River and The Doctor are still adventuring. They get pulled into the world of Star Trek, how will they deal with a Gallifrey that still exists in this dimension? How will they deal with Kahnn? Why am I asking you these questions!
1. Two worlds colide

_Okay, so to get this through your minds, this is my __**FIRST **__star trek/doctor who fanfic (and now that I think a little more, my first fanfic), so please don't hate in the reviews. Also, I dont, I repeat, **don't** own Doctor Who or Star Trek.  
_

Chapter 1

The doctor rushed around the TARDIS console. Amy and Rory were back at home, they had wanted a week of no worries, and that's what they were getting. But thankfully, River had offered to come with. The doctor laughed as the TARDIS swung to the right violently. River frowned, "If you would just take off the brakes!" She complained, "But I like the sound they make!" He shouted back, suddenly the cloister bell went off, _Great_, River thought, _last week it was almost getting killed in the TARDIS before the second big bang, now this!_ She shook her head, and then the TARDIS unexpectedly shook violently to the left, throwing them both into the wall, her and the doctor both fell unconscious.

_On the other ship._

Spock looked at the monitor and he frowned, "Capitan, something seems to be hurtling uncontrollably at us…" James looked at him and then at the screen, "Put it up on screen." A few seconds later, an image of a blue 1963 British phone box appeared on screen, "Capitan, the energy signals it's giving off is completely impossible." Spock said turning in his chair to look at him, James frowned and stood up, walking over to him to look at the screen. His jaw practically dropped, and he rushed back to his chair and pressed a button so he could communicate with the pilot of the ship, "This is Cap-"His eyes widened as the image on screen went from black to the image of a TARDIS interior, and on one of the left walls, a man and a woman were slumped against it, the woman had large, curly, blond hair, and a gash on her fore head. The man had on a tweed jacket, a pair of black pants, and a bow tie on, the woman and he looked like they had been knocked unconscious. "Beam the craft on board Scotty." He said through one of the communicators. "Aye, aye sir." A voice replied, James got up and walked to the transporter bay, Spock followed. Once they got there they saw a blue box in there. He walked up to the doors and tried to open them, but he failed. He tried again, and again, but he failed. "Augh! Why won't it open?!" he said in frustration, "When we got a look of the inside, It looked like some sort of time lord technology, and with little knowledge that we have, I can conclude that you would need the owner of the vessel or a dear friend of the pilot to open it." Kirk cursed under his breath, then the TARDIS opened and a bit of smoke poured out, it stopped about 10 seconds later. Kirk shrugged and carefully stepped in, he looked at the inside and his jaw dropped, he ran outside and circled around the box and went back inside, he did this 3 more times before he went over to Spock and said, "Mr. Spock, if you would please slap me." Spock smiled and said, "After the stubbornness you gave me and the crew this morning before we boarded the ship, it would be my pleasure." He slapped Kirk hard and Kirk once more stepped into the box, it was STILL bigger on the inside, he stepped out and looked at Spock, he gestured inside the box, "Your turn." Spock raised an eyebrow then stepped inside, he did the same as kirk, he went inside, outside, and was slapped by Kirk. They both looked at each other and exclaimed, "It's bigger on the inside!"

A few minutes later, the doctor and River woke up, they seemed to be in some medical bay, with stuff strapped to them, the doctor bolted upright and tore some off. Then a man came in and said "They just woke up Jim." The doctor got the last off and rubbed his temples, he had another headache, "What in the name of Gallifrey happened?" He asked. Bones eyes widened "And it seems that our suspicions are correct, one is an interfering Time Lord." The doctor's head shot up at the word time lord, he looked at Bones with bewildered eyes, "Does Gallifrey exist here?! If it does that means that we went into yet ANOTHER dimension, oh sweet mother of Gallifrey, what if the Time War is going on? What if Rassalon is planning something like last time? What if-" "Shh sweetie, if so, I know you can get us back to the Gallifrey, Time War, Rassalon, and Davros free dimension we came from." Bones looked at them his eye twitched, he turned around and walked out. "Did you hear that Jim?" "Yeah. And Spock and I weren't expecting something like THAT." Bones nodded and turned off his communicator, and walked back in. He wanted some answers, and he wanted them NOW, no matter if they were from some wacko other dimension, nor if they were Time Lords.

_I hope u liked the first chapter of my first fanfic, plz reveiw and follow/favorite! _


	2. U can skip this if u want (plz don't)

SOPA (do not own it) is trying to shut down this website and send us (people who wrote stories on this website) to jail!

But!

WE CAN STOP IT!

Sign this petition:

Petitions . whitehouse . gov / petition / stop-sopa-2013 / LMzMVrQF

Just remove the spaces.

Please put this up in your own stories!

We still need over 4,000 people, but we can do it!

Spread the word! Please!

Do it quickly!


End file.
